heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Judge Dredd (film)
| screenplay = William Wisher Steven E. de Souza | story = Michael De Luca William Wisher, Jr. | starring = Sylvester Stallone Armand Assante Diane Lane Rob Schneider Joan Chen Jürgen Prochnow Max von Sydow | music = Alan Silvestri | cinematography = Adrian Biddle | editing = Alex Mackie Harry Keramidas | studio = Hollywood Pictures Cinergi Pictures Edward R. Pressman Film | distributor = Buena Vista Pictures | released = | runtime = 96 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = $90 million | gross = $113,493,481 }} 'Judge Dredd' is a 1995 American science fiction Action film directed by Danny Cannon, and starring Sylvester Stallone, Diane Lane, Rob Schneider, Armand Assante, and Max von Sydow. The film is based on the strip of the same name in the British comic ''2000 AD. It was a critical and commercial disappointment. Plot By the 2080s, much of Earth has become an uninhabitable wasteland. The majority of humanity resides in huge Mega-Cities with populations of over 500 million, where the traditional justice system has been replaced by a corps of Judges whose role combines those of police officer, judge, jury, and executioner. The most dedicated "Street Judge" in Mega-City One is Joseph Dredd (Sylvester Stallone), who assists Judge Hershey (Diane Lane) in ending a block war. Herman Ferguson (Rob Schneider), a Hacker recently released from prison, is caught in the firefight and hides inside a food dispensing robot, only to be arrested by Dredd and again sentenced to five years' imprisonment. Rico (Armand Assante), a former Judge, escapes from prison and reclaims his Judge's uniform and "Lawgiver" gun as well as a decommissioned combat robot. A news reporter (Mitch Ryan) critical of Dredd is soon murdered, and Dredd is the chief suspect. Hershey acts as Dredd's defense lawyer in a trial before a tribunal of Council Judges including Dredd's mentor Chief Justice Fargo (Max von Sydow) and Judge Griffin (Jürgen Prochnow). Dredd is found guilty based on DNA evidence: The Lawgiver encodes the DNA of the wielder onto each round fired, and the DNA from the murder weapon matches Dredd's. Shocked by the possibility of Dredd being a murderer, Fargo steps down as Chief Justice, asking as his last request that the Council spare Dredd's life. Dredd is sentenced to life imprisonment while Fargo embarks on his "long walk", in which a retiring Judge ventures into the "Cursed Earth" (wasteland) "to bring law to the lawless". Griffin, who freed Rico and had him frame Dredd for the murder, succeeds Fargo as Chief Justice and instructs Rico to sow chaos throughout the city. Dredd finds himself seated next to Herman on a transport ship to the Aspen penal colony, who mocks Dredd. While passing over the Cursed Earth. the ship is shot down by the Angel Gang, a family of cannibalistic scavengers who capture Dredd and Herman. A squad of Judges track Dredd to the Angels' camp and a battle ensues. Fargo arrives just in time to save Dredd's life, but is mortally wounded by Mean Machine Angel (Chris Adamson). While dying, Fargo reveals that Dredd is the result of the Janus project, an experiment in genetic engineering intended to create the perfect Judge, wherein DNA from the Council Judges was combined to create two clones: Dredd and Rico. Both were given artificial memories of childhood, and they became close friends. Dredd was forced to judge Rico for murdering civilians, but Rico was sent to Aspen by Griffin. Because he and Rico share DNA, Dredd deduces that Rico framed him for the reporter's murder. Fargo concludes that Griffin is trying to reactivate the Janus project, and begs Dredd to stop him. In Mega-City One, Rico creates panic by assassinating 108 Judges in two days. Griffin uses this to convince the Council Judges to unlock the Janus files, hoping to create an army of perfect Judges to take control of Mega City-One; but when they refuse to reactivate the program, he has Rico kill them. Arriving immediately after this, Dredd and Herman are accused by Griffin of murdering the Council. They evade the Judges and seek help from Hershey, who has been investigating Dredd's past. Dredd tells her about the Janus project, and the trio head to the Janus laboratory at the Statue of Liberty. Rico betrays Griffin and replaces the DNA for the Janus clones with his own. Herman uses his hacking skills to save Dredd and Hershey from the robot. Rico orders his clones activated prematurely, but they fail to stop Dredd. Dredd pursues Rico to the top of the statue, and a final struggle sends Rico falling to his death. Central, the city's controlling supercomputer, has recorded the entire event and broadcasts the information, clearing Dredd's name. The remaining Judges ask him to become the new Chief Justice, but Dredd passes the title to Hershey. Cast * Sylvester Stallone as Judge Dredd * Armand Assante as Rico Dredd * Rob Schneider as Fergee * Diane Lane as Judge Hershey * Jürgen Prochnow as Judge Griffin * Max von Sydow as Chief Justice Fargo * Joanna Miles as Judge McGruder * Joan Chen as Dr. Ilsa Hayden * Balthazar Getty as Nathan Olmeyer * Maurice Roëves as Miller * Giancarlo Esposito as Martin * Ian Dury as Geiger * Christopher Adamson as Mean Machine Angel * Ewen Bremner as Junior Angel * Peter Marinker as Judge Esposito * Angus MacInnes as Judge Silver * James Earl Jones as Narrator (voice) * Scott Wilson as Pa Angel Production The costumes used in the film were designed by Gianni Versace. Film composer David Arnold was originally set to score the film, having collaborated with director Danny Cannon on his previous film The Young Americans. Eventually, Arnold was replaced by film composing veteran Jerry Goldsmith, but as post-production dates fell further and further behind, Goldsmith was forced to drop out of the project as well, due to prior commitments to score other films (First Knight and Congo). Prior to leaving the project, Goldsmith composed and recorded a short piece of music that would eventually be used for the film's trailers and advertising campaigns. In the end, Alan Silvestri was selected as the new composer and would go on to score the final film. The end credits song for the film, "Dredd Song", was written and performed by the English alternative rock band The Cure. The song appears on disc three of their 2004 rarities box set Join the Dots: B-Sides & Rarities 1978–2001 as well as on the film's soundtrack album. The song "Judge Yr'self" by the Manic Street Preachers was originally going to be on the soundtrack. Their guitarist Richey Edwards disappeared in early 1995, and since the song was the last written with him in the band, it never made it to the final soundtrack listing. The song was not released until 2003, when the band released Lipstick Traces. Prior to production, the producer Edward Pressman had the script rewritten by Walon Green, Rene Balcer and Michael S. Chernuchin. Reception The film received negative reviews upon its release. Review aggregation website Rotten Tomatoes gives the film a score of 18% based on reviews from 51 critics, with an average rating of 3.7/10; the site's critical consensus is "Judge Dredd wants to be both a legitimate violent action flick and a parody of one, but director Danny Cannon fails to find the necessary balance to make it work." The film was considered to be a flop in the United States as it grossed only $34.7 million in the North American domestic box office receipts. It did a better internationally with over $78.8 million around the world reaching a total of $113.5 million worldwide. Judge Dredd earned a Golden Raspberry Award nomination for Sylvester Stallone as Worst Actor. Stallone's view of the film Thirteen years after the release of Judge Dredd, Sylvester Stallone discussed his feelings about the movie in an issue of Uncut magazine in 2008: I loved that property when I read it, because it took a genre that I love, what you could term the 'action morality film' and made it a bit more sophisticated. It had political overtones. It showed how if we don't curb the way we run our judicial system, the police may end up running our lives. It dealt with archaic governments; it dealt with cloning and all kinds of things that could happen in the future. It was also bigger than any film I've done in its physical stature and the way it was designed. All the people were dwarfed by the system and the architecture; it shows how insignificant human beings could be in the future. There's a lot of action in the movie and some great acting, too. It just wasn't balls to the wall. But I do look back on Judge Dredd as a real missed opportunity. It seemed that lots of fans had a problem with Dredd removing his helmet, because he never does in the comic books. But for me it is more about wasting such great potential there was in that idea; just think of all the opportunities there were to do interesting stuff with the Cursed Earth scenes. It didn't live up to what it could have been. It probably should have been much more comic, really humorous, and fun. What I learned out of that experience was that we shouldn't have tried to make it Hamlet; it's more Hamlet and Eggs...Sylvester Stallone interviewed in Uncut #131 (April 2008), p.118 Wagner's view of the film John Wagner, the creator of the comic character on which the film was based, said when interviewed by Empire in 2012: "the story had nothing to do with Judge Dredd, and Judge Dredd wasn’t really Judge Dredd."Empireonline In an interview with Total Film he said that the film had "tried to do too much" and "told the wrong story".http://www.totalfilm.com/news/judge-dredd-creator-talks-new-film Novelization and graphic novel Two novels and a graphic novel were based on the movie:2000ad.nu *''Judge Dredd'' by Neal Barrett (June 1995, 250 pages, St Martins, ISBN 0-312-95628-2)Fantasticfiction *''Judge Dredd: The Junior Novelisation'' by Graham Marks (May 1995, 142 pages, Boxtree, ISBN 0-7522-0671-0) *''Judge Dredd: Official Movie Adaptation'' by Andrew Helfer and Carlos Ezquerra (June 1995, 64 pages, DC Comics, ISBN 1-56389-245-6) Music The trailer had specially composed music by Jerry Goldsmith, who had originally been attached to score the film; the film's music was composed and conducted by Alan Silvestri with the Sinfonia of London. The soundtrack album was released by Epic Records; Silvestri's tracks are in bold, with the songs in italics only on the UK release. # Dredd Song - The Cure (4:23) # Darkness Falls - The The (3:44) # Super-Charger Heaven - White Zombie (3:37) # Need-Fire - Cocteau Twins (4:20) # Release the Pressure - Leftfield (7:39) # Time - Ryo Saka (4:42) # You Come Closer - Worldbeaters with Youssou N'Dour (4:37) # Judge Dredd Main Theme (4:56) # Judgement Day (5:54) # Block War (4:39) # We Created You (3:46) # Council Chaos (5:44) # Angel Family (5:37) # New World (9:13) See also *Dredd (2012 film) References Further reading * The Making of Judge Dredd (by Jane Killick, David Chute, and Charles M. Lippincott, 192 pages, Hyperion Books, 1995, ISBN 0-7868-8106-2) * Knowing Audiences: "Judge Dredd" - Its Friends, Fan and Foes (by Martin Barker and Kate Brooks, 256 pages, University of Luton Press, 1998, ISBN 1-86020-549-6) * The Art of Judge Dredd the Movie (by David Chute, 160 pages, Boxtree, 1995, ISBN 0-7522-0666-4) External links * 2000 AD film adaptations page * * * * * Category:1990s action films Category:1990s science fiction films Category:1995 films Category:American science fiction action films Category:Cinergi Pictures films Category:Cyberpunk films Category:Dystopian films Category:English-language films Category:Films based on British comics Category:Films directed by Danny Cannon Category:Films set in New York City Category:Hollywood Pictures films Category:Judge Dredd films Category:Pathé films Category:Film scores by Alan Silvestri Category:Cannibalism in fiction